


So Much for the Fraternization Policy

by fatal_drum



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Awkwardness, Banter, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, I stand by this, M/M, Martin is hung like a porn star, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome, background Daisy/Basira, pierced nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/pseuds/fatal_drum
Summary: Of all the things she’d encountered in her line of work— possessed books, sentient spiders, and world-ending rituals numbering among them—the last thing she’d expected was a politely worded request from her coworker to help spit roast their boss.Then again, it's not like anyone can fire them for fraternization.





	So Much for the Fraternization Policy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seluvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seluvia/gifts).



> Inspired by Seluvia, who remarked that they could definitely use some Basira/Jon pegging. Martin begged along to come for the ride.

“You want me to _what?”_ Basira demanded.

Of all the things she’d encountered in her line of work— possessed books, sentient spiders, and world-ending rituals numbering among them—the last thing she’d expected was a politely worded request from her coworker to help spit roast their boss.

“We’re sorry if we’ve....offended you,” Jon said awkwardly.

“We just…we really like you,” Martin said.  “and if it was going to be anyone, we wanted it to be you.”

Basira looked at each of their stricken faces before bursting out laughing. Martin blushed, and Jon looked affronted, which only made her laugh harder.

“God, I thought you were going to ask me to go on some daft suicide mission, or investigate some sketchy haunted cemetery. ”

“That was just once,” Jon argued.

“Once _each_ , Jon,” Basira corrected. “You still owe me for that cemetery. I still can’t look at those stupid little cherubs.”

Jon spluttered, but Martin just said, “She’s right, you know,” shutting him up.

“I’ll have to check with Daisy, but I’m keen,” she said. “It’s not like they can fire us for fraternization.”

Jon gaped as if he hadn’t expected her to say yes. So much for the all-knowing Archivist.

“Perfect!” Martin said, clapping his hands together. “I’ll send you our address, and then we can hammer out the details.”

\---

It took a week or so for their schedules to line up, and in the meantime, they hammered out the details: who could touch whom, and where, and how. By the time they made it to Jon’s posh little flat, they all had a good idea of what to expect.

“Are you still sure this alright?” Basira asked, gesturing vaguely around the room: at Jon, at Martin, at herself. At the bed.

“It’s more than okay,” Martin said, going pink at the ears. “I mean. If it’s okay with you.”

“I mean, I’m pretty much down for anything. You, Jon?”

“This was my idea,” Jon said dryly.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t change your mind,” Basira reminded him.

Jon looked surprised. “I—yes. Thank you. But I have not.”

They all stood there, unsure of how to proceed.

“Have you ever…?” Jon began.

“What? Been with a man?”

“Used a…”

“Strap-on, Jon. If it’s going up your arse, you can say it.”

Jon scowled for a moment, looking for all the world like a cat after an unexpected soak. “Fine. A strap-on.”

Basira smiled winningly. “In that case, yes, I have. Never on a man, though. Do you have much experience with anal play?”

“I, erm.”

“Would it be easier if I said it?” Martin asked.

“Actually, it would,” Jon muttered.

Martin smiled, pleased. “We do a lot of anal stuff. Mostly fingers, though. And mouths. I’m not much of a top.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Martin flushed a deeper red.

“Why don’t you two try… I don’t know, kissing? It might loosen you up a bit.”

Martin looked over at Jon, quirking his head as if asking permission, and their lips met: chaste, at first, but then warmer. Martin’s fingers twined in Jon’s hair, stroked the back of his neck, and Jon moaned.

“He must be sensitive,” Basira said.

“Quite,” Martin murmured. “Would you two like to kiss as well?”

Basira looked at Jon, who nodded, and she joined them on the bed, which was thankfully large enough for them all.

To her surprise, it was Jon who leaned in first. She drew him closer with a hand on the back of his neck, feeling him shiver at the contact.

Jon kissed like it was his first time—not unskilled, but as if he were studying her mouth, mapping the texture of her lips, the curve of her tongue. It made her want to see him lose control, and she knew she would.

“And you, Martin?” she asked when they broke apart.

“Me?” Martin honestly looked like it hadn’t occurred to him.

“If I’m going to fuck your boyfriend in front of you, we might as well snog. Unless you’re not into that sort of thing.”

“I—I’d love to, actually,” he said, smilingly shyly.

Martin’s kiss was slow and reverent, and he tasted of honeyed tea. He didn’t memorize her mouth so much as pay homage to it, and to her pleasure. She found herself stroking his arms and chest, pleased at the surprise.

“Can I touch you?” he asked.

“Nothing below the waist, but yeah.”

His hands traced the muscles of her shoulders and arms, squeezing gently.

“So strong,” he murmured.

“There’s nothing stopping you two going to the gym with me,” she answered, preening inwardly. She took pride in her body.

“I’d like that,” he said. His hands wandered her torso, pausing at the line of her bra.

“Go on, then,” she said. “Have a good feel.”

He squeezed gently, first with one hand at a time, then both, seemingly transfixed. She arched into the contact.

“May I?” Jon asked.

“Same rules as him,” she said.

Jon draped himself over her back, lips at her neck, hands roaming over both her and Martin’s bodies. Martin leaned over her shoulder to claim a kiss from Jon, then from her.

“Ready to get some clothes off?” she asked.

Basira’s came off easily, leaving her in her sports bra and boxer briefs. Martin leaned over her to help Jon, peeling him out of his many layers. Basira watched as he revealed pale, freckled skin, marked here and there with small scars. Without thinking, she reached out to touch one. The skin was thin, soft and unnaturally smooth.

“I hope they aren’t too...off-putting,” Jon said.

She leaned over to kiss one on his chest. “Not at all.”

Jon relaxed visibly.

“You’re both gorgeous,” Martin said.

Basira wriggled around to face Martin, realizing he was still fully clothed. She laid a hand on his chest.

“Mind if I have a look?”

Martin nodded quickly.

The faded Cure t-shirt came off without a struggle. She found herself distracted by the thatch of ginger chest hair, soft and springy. She combed her fingers through it, fascinated.

“Hey, that tickles,” Martin said, trying not to giggle.

“It’s like having a pet,” she said, patting his chest. Then her eye caught something shiny. Both his nipples were pierced with little rose gold rings.

“When did you get these done?” she asked, running her finger along one of the rings. Martin shivered, biting his lip.

“I—when I was in school, on a dare. They’re very—” He stopped, squirming.

“Sensitive,” she said, smiling. “I can tell. Is this okay?”

He nodded frantically.

Jon’s arm reached over hers to pinch one of Martin’s nipples gently. She mimicked the motion on the other side, watching him wriggle, then gave the ring a small tug.

“ _Oh, god—_ ” Martin whispered, biting his lip hard.

“None of that, now,” Jon said, leaning over to kiss his bitten lips. Martin moaned.

Basira continued playing with the rings, the way the made the pink flesh around them stiffen and swell. Soon a flush had risen on Martin’s face and neck, and his jeans were tented.

“Mind if we get the rest off?” she asked. Martin pulled away from Jon long enough to nod.

She ran her hands down the soft swell of his belly, stroking the line of hair that disappeared into his jeans. She popped the button, and Martin squirmed out of them with her help, revealing a pair of bright blue boxers with cartoon kittens. She giggled.

“I don’t know where he gets those in adult sizes,” Jon said, nuzzling Martin’s neck.

“You’ll have to tell me sometime. Wouldn’t mind having a pair of them myself.”

Martin smiled shyly. He really did have a cute smile. How Jon had resisted him for so long was a mystery to her, but then, Jon was one of the most oblivious people she’d ever met.

Then they got Martin’s pants off, and she let out a low whistle.

“No wonder you don’t top much, you’re liable to kill him with that thing,” she blurted out.

Martin turned beet red, though she could tell he was a bit pleased. Basira made a note to see about taking him for a spin sometime. The idea of Martin writhing under her while she rode him was definitely a pleasant one.

“Well, obviously I’m ready,” Martin said. “Now I think it’s Jon’s turn.”

“How do you want me?” Jon asked.

“Arse up, I think,” Basira replied.

Jon rolled over obediently, letting Martin stuff a pillow under his hips. He wasn’t too bad to look at,  all long, lean lines and creamy-pale skin. His arse was perfectly round, and the flesh gave easily when she squeezed it.

“You want to get him ready for me?” she asked.

Martin grabbed a bottle of lube out of the drawer and set about kissing the back of Jon’s neck, stroking soothing circles on his back. Jon sighed and relaxed into the bed, turning his head to give Martin more access. Slowly Martin worked his way down Jon’s back before parting his cheeks and blowing gently on his hole.

With a low cry, Jon arched his back, bringing his arse up into Martin’s face. Martin responded by licking a stripe all the way up his crack, then down again, making Jon shiver. Gripping Jon’s hips, he sucked each of his balls into his mouth, his face a picture of bliss. By the time he worked his first finger in, Jon was swearing into the pillow.

“Are you a screamer?” she asked before turning to Martin. “I bet he’s a screamer.”

“Find out,” Jon quipped, right before Martin did something that made him moan and bury his face in the pillow.

Basira reached for the lube, spreading it over her fingers as Martin slid his second finger into Jon. Once he’d set a rhythm, she slid her index in next to Martin’s, feeling him clench tightly around them. Together they worked him open, getting him loose enough for another of her fingers, before he finally snapped, “Enough!”

Basira laughed, slapping him lightly on the arse and making him squirm. She pulled out gently, giving him a fond pat, before turning to grab her bag.

She’d chosen her favorite cock for this situation, a long, slim vibrator in sparkly black silicone. She liked the way it jutted out from her harness and glittered in the light. A handheld controller could set it from a soft vibration to an ungodly buzz that would have you seeing stars in seconds.

“Pretty,” Martin commented. He’d made his way to the head of the bed, Jon’s face and arms draped over his lap.

“Is that _glitter?”_ Jon griped.

“It’ll still do the job,” Basira said, climbing onto the bed and spreading lube on her cock. She stroked it once, twice, enjoying the way it pressed against her clit. “Ready?”

Jon nodded, raising his hips invitingly. Taking her cock in hand, she slowly guided herself into Jon’s hole.

Martin yelped; Jon had bitten his thigh trying to keep quiet. He kissed the angry red skin before raising his arse up again.

Slowly, Basira worked up a rhythm, moving her hips in slow, deep circles. Jon began laving Martin’s cock with licks and kisses, nuzzling the hard flesh. Martin’s head fell back against the headboard, and he panted.

“Alright there?” she asked, and Jon nodded, slurping Martin’s cock into his mouth.

“You’re a born cocksucker,” she said approvingly, and Jon just moaned around Martin’s cock.

Soon they worked up a rhythm, with Jon pushing back into her thrusts before being pushed farther onto Martin’s cock. Martin was a wreck, swearing and sweating and gripping Jon’s hair. Then Basira turned on the vibrator.

The effect was immediate: Jon gasped and jerked, losing his rhythm. Basira gripped his hips, grinding into him hard.

“Fuck, you take it well,” she panted. “You want more?”

Jon moaned around his mouthful of cock, making Martin stuff his knuckles into his own mouth and bite down.

Basira took that as a yes, and she set about fucking him in earnest, with hard, punishing thrusts. Jon took it all and then some, meeting her thrusts with his eager little arse, hungry for more. She felt her orgasm building and aimed directly for his sweet spot, exploiting it mercilessly.

 _“Jon, Jon, Jon—”_ Martin cried, pressing his fingers hard against his mouth.

She turned up the vibration, and Jon came with a low groan, spasming around her. She rode him through it, deep, gentle thrusts, biting into Jon’s shoulder as her own orgasm took her. Panting, she switched the vibrator off, draping herself over Jon’s back, still inside him.

Martin looked like he’d been hit by a train, hair a mess, dazed and boneless against the headboard. She grinned at him.

“Gerroff,” Jon murmured, elbowing her. “Heavy.”

Rolling her eyes, Basira gently extracted herself from Jon’s arse, unstrapping the harness and tossing it onto the floor. Martin produced some wipes from the bedside table and cleaned up Jon before scooping both him and Basira into his arms. Basira settled against his chest, soaking in Martin’s warmth. The man was like a human furnace.

“That was…nice,” Martin said shyly. “Did you two have a good time?”

Jon nodded sleepily, throwing an arm over Martin’s middle and squeezing Basira’s arm. Basira nodded and wriggled into a more comfortable position.

“I did, too,” Martin said.

Somehow they got the blanket over them all, and Basira let sleep claim her, wondering absently if they’d all be up for another go in the morning.  


End file.
